Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speckle reducing device and a projector.
Description of Related Art
When coherent light such as light from a laser light source is used to illuminate a rough surface, an irregular speckle pattern (referred to as speckle noise), attributable to interference of light fluxes diffused at various points of the rough surface, which assume complex phase relations to one another, may be formed. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-296503 proposes a method for reducing speckle noise which is bound to adversely effect illumination provided by a laser light source for an exposure apparatus, a projector or the like.